Signs
by jefronp
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest of couples, fall & find it hard to get back up again. And itt doesn't make them seem weak or dysfunctional, it just makes them seem real.


He had been listening the whole time, to Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie's conversation, and even though he wanted to laugh when Tori ran off upset she didn't get her new phone or whatever, he didn't. He was too hurt, upset, and heartbroken to give a damn.

But then he'd heard Cat giggle, and hid when he saw her walking his way. She had her head down and was staring at her phone, a concerned look on her face. She looked up for a moment, and had seen him staring at her.

She stared back for a moment, opening her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't. Her eyes filled with tears and she clutched her phone to her chest, and then he watched. As one tear fell and hit her dress.

He stepped out then, and slowly wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. She didn't really know what to do then, just stood there awkwardly.

"Come on, Cat." He said quietly. "Let's get out of here for a while."

"But what about school?"

He shrugged.

"Fuck it."

/

Jade hadn't gone to school that day. Her father had gone to her room to wake her up, but being the asshole he was, he didn't notice that she was still in her pajamas, with her face in the pillow, her body shaking.

"Get up for school." He said, and she shook her head, whimpering.

He just shook his head, and waved his hand towards her dismissivly leaving her alone, he shut the door.

"I'm not going." She said to no one in particular, and then she looked down. "I'm not fucking going and no one can make me."

She cried more for a few more minutes, before pulling out her phone. She opened a new one up and then typed three simple words: _I miss him_.

She then sent it, and put her phone down, going back to the pillow, she began to cry again.

/

"Why are we here?" Cat asked Beck as he pulled into a spot at the beach.

He rolled the car to stop and left his arm hanging on the steering wheel. He stared out into the ocean, "I don't know. I come here sometimes to think."

Cat looked out at the ocean, and then back at him. "Do you…" She was almost afraid to ask, but did anyway. "Do you come here when you and Jade fight?"

He shook his head, laughing humorlessly, "Yeah, and sometimes I'd take her with me."

It was silent between them for a moment, before Cat finally spoke. "Why am I here? Why… why did you take me here if this… this is your and Jade's spot?"

He was silent for a few minutes before he finally found his voice, "Because Cat… I didn't want to be alone."

/

She heard a knock on her door, and opened it to reveal Robbie standing there on the other side, without his annoying puppet, Rex. He had both his hands in his pockets, and looked up at her sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, and he sighed.

"Can I come in to your room?" He asked her, "To talk privately?"

"Fine." She let him into the room, by opening the door wider, and then stepped aside. He walked in and sat down on her bed, looking around… looking at her.

"You look like shit."

"Very observant." She snapped sarcastic. "What are you really doing here, Robbie?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said and she looked at the clock on her nightstand. "I know you must be hurting."

"It's 10 am… shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" He shot back and she shut her mouth. "Jade… I know you and I hardly get along, since you made that pretty clear, but… I still care. Even though you don't think I do, I do. And… I know somewhere deep down inside, you care about me too."

"Yeah…" She said, "I uhm, might."

"Okay, then I have a question." She just stared at him so he continued. "Do you really want to be alone right now?"

She felt her eyes tear up (and was pissed off because Beck had been the only other guy in her life who'd seen her cry in her life). She instantly sat down beside Robbie and leaned her head on his chest, she started to cry… and soon felt his hand awkwardly rub her back.

"No." She finally said, her voice raspy. She looked up, "Please, Robbie… I can't be alone right now."

He nodded, "That's what I figured."

/

It had been awkwardly silent for about twenty minutes now. Cat wasn't one too get too uncomfortable, but being with one of your best friends who had just broken up with the love of his life… well, it was really awkward.

She looked at him, noticing how he just stared straight ahead, barely listening to the music that was faintly playing. She took a deep breath, and then moved closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and wrapped one arm around his, holding his hand, she gave it a comforting squeeze, before quickly moving away from him again.

Then she saw him turn towards her, his eyes glistening with what looked to be tears.

She bit her lip, and then moved towards him again, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just stayed there, comforting him.

Because that's what a good best friend does.

/

"Hey, Andre!" Tori called catching up to him just as he was about to go around the corner. "Have you seen any of our friends anywhere?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all."

She gave him a strange look, "Well, where do you think they could be?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

She sighed, leaning her head against the locker and looked at him. "What if… what if something happened? I mean this break-up is hard… on everyone."

"Yeah, I know." Andre said, leaning against the locker with her just as Trina walked up to them.

"Why?" She asked and Tori lifted her head to look at her.

"Why what?"

"Why is everyone taking this break-up so damn seriously?" She asked, "I mean everyone's so… depressed. It's just a break-up, it wasn't like someone died or anything."

Andre looked at her, pissed off and about to say something, when Tori held her hand up, and glared at her sister. "Trina, get your head out of your conceited ass, and look around you! Beck and Jade _love _each other." She said, "They were in a relationship for four years! They were in love and…now it's over, all of it."

Trina narrowed her eyes, "And here I thought you were in love with him."

"No, actually that's you." Tori snapped. "I'm not the one who jumped on his back and stopped him from going to see her."

"I still don't see why it's so damn—"

"Trina." Andre spoke sharply causing the sisters to look at him. "Cat's taking it hard because she's their best friend. All she's ever know is of them being together, and it's like… like a divorce to her. Robbie… I don't know what's going on with him, but he still cares I guess, and us? Well, we just want them happy."

"If that's all true, then why did Cat disappear with Beck before the bell rang, _alone_?" Trina asked, causing Tori and Andre to look at each other, "and why did Robbie disappear to?"

"It's not like you know where he went." Tori said, defensively.

"No, but I have a pretty good guess."

"Trina." Tori had had enough. She walked up to her sister, and looked her in the eye. "Stay out of it."

"Or what?"

"There is no or what. You're my sister, I'm not going to do anything to you. But if you can stay away from Beck and our damn business then good. If not, then… go fuck yourself."

And with that, she grabbed Andre's arm and walked around the corner, pissed off.

She couldn't believe how insensitive and desperate her sister was being.

But then again, she could.

/

Jade lifted her head from Robbie's shoulder, and he just smiled at her, weakly until an idea popped in his head.

"Do you want to go get some food?" She shook her head. "Fine, but I can't let you turn into an anorexic, so… how about some ice cream, and when you're ready to talk, we'll talk."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I'm not gonna force it out of you."

"Okay." She whispered, "But first, there's something I have to do." He nodded his head and watched as she got up, she picked up her phone and typed a message. She seemed to stare at it for a few more minutes, before looking up to see Robbie staring at her.

"What's up?" He asked her, "You okay?"

She blinked, and shook her head, ridding herself of all her thoughts. Instead of worrying about it or whatever, she just decided that it was best to send the message. After all, he deserved to know.

"Yeah, just fine." She said and sent the message. "I have to go to the bathroom, can you wait here for like a second?"

He nodded again, and she weakly smiled at him, before disappearing out of the room. He then looked down and noticed her phone was still face up, the screen lit. He glanced at it quickly, noticing the message had Beck's name on it. He looked away again, determined to not read it, since it _really wasn't any of his damn business._ But instead, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at again.

And there, in what looked like bold obvious letters to him, read two simple words:

_I'm pregnant_.

/

"Let's get out of here." Cat told him after about an hour of sitting there. "I mean, let's go in the ocean… and just have fun. Forget everything."

He gave her a small, weak smile, which she knew was just a cover-up. He was very secretive sometimes (even though he claimed he wasn't) and often tended to use the same smile to cover up his emotions. But she was determined to get him to let them out, whatever way it was he did them.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the black screen. He pressed the home button and noticed that it wasn't turning on.

"Shit, battery died."

He was about to try to turn it on again when he felt Cat's soft, small hand on his. He looked up at her and she shook her head.

"You don't need that." She told him, pulling out her own phone, she shut it off and put it in the compartment in between their seats. "No phones."

He nodded, "But I still need to charge it." So with that, he plugged it in, in the portable charger and opened his door.

She looked up at him as he looked back, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

A smile spread across her face as she got out of the car, and slammed it shut. She faintly heard him lock the car, before she ran ahead of him on the sand, and giggled, the mist from the ocean hitting her.

She looked back to see Beck was shaking his head, a sort of knowing look on his face. He didn't say anything as he caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, he picked her up and spun her around causing her to squeal.

He laughed—_actually laughed_—as she squealed and put her down, his hands still on her waist, he looked at her. "Thanks, Cat."

"For what?"

"For just being you."

/

He hadn't answered her text yet. And that alone made her want to break down, but she couldn't. Because Robbie was there…and it would be rude to just kick him out and cry, right?

Maybe it was really and truly over.

Maybe she was going to be alone.

Fuck that.

She angrily picked up her phone and looked to see when she'd sent it.

_An hour ago_.

Fine, she would ignore him too (if he did end up texting her back) and shut off her phone, throwing it on the bed. Robbie stuck his head in the room and asked if she was coming downstairs as she'd been in her room for the past twenty minutes.

"Yeah." She said, staring at her phone for a few minutes, before looking up. "But uhm, can you give me your phone and leave it up here? I don't want to talk to anyone and I feel like if you… have your phone, it would lead to that."

"Yeah." He said, "Sure." And with that, he pulled it out of his pocket, and tossed it to her. She shut it off, and then put both their phones in the drawer next to her, way, way in the back.

So she wouldn't have to look at it.

And with that done, she smiled at Robbie. "So are we gonna go downstairs and watch that movie or…"

He nodded, "Yeah… come on, let's go watch a movie!"

"Yeah, but… one don't be so cheery about it and two, we're not watching a movie Cat would enjoy… I really don't want to barf."

_It's not like I haven't been doing much of that lately anyway_. She thought to herself, before following her… sort of friend downstairs and into the family room.

She was just gonna completely forget about Beck.

That was the plan and she was going to stick to it.

/

"What is going on!" Tori cried as she tried for probably the hundredth time for either Beck, Jade, Cat or Robbie. "None of them are answering! Actually no, wait. None of their phones are on!"

"Tori, calm down." Andre instructed. "I'm sure they're fine."

She sat down in her seat in class and looked down at her fingers, she played with them for a few minutes before looking up at him. "And what if they're not?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what if something happened to one of them?"

"Relax, Tori. For all we know, one of them could be sick with a cold and in bed or something… sleeping."

"Yeah, but… from what I heard from Cat is that when something happens to either Beck or Jade… they tend to do… reckless things."

"Well, I'm sure this time they won't."

"And why do you think that?" He shrugged.

"Because they're Beck and Jade. They're strong people… they can get through anything."

"They aren't Superman, Andre."

"No… they're not, but they might as well be."

/

"I know you still don't want to talk…" Cat said, "But uhm… I just…it's that… I…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You're right, I don't." Beck confirmed, as he leaned back on his hands, and stared at the ocean, "But you know… maybe I should."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "What?"

"I feel comfortable with you, you know… and I think it'll be okay to talk. I mean it's good to get it out, right?"

"Well, yeah." Cat agreed. "So…I'm not gonna push you, go ahead."

He sighed, running one hand through his fingers, and looked at her. "Jade is difficult." Well, yeah… that's not news. "And uhm… the reason we were fighting so much… is well, she thought she might be pregnant."

Cat's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah… and uhm, well if she was, we weren't really agreeing on what we should do about it, and it just got out of hand… and… her jealousy issues played into it, and the fact that girls look at me… I mean come on, it's not my fucking fault!" He hit his fist in the sand angrily and though it didn't make a sound, it still made Cat jump.

He just shook his head, sitting up he wrapped his arms around his knees and hung his head. "I miss her, Cat." He finally whispered, "But I don't know if I can be with her anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… she's so possessive and—"

"No." Cat spoke coldly, something so unlike her. "No, stop talking."

"Cat—"

"What did I just say?" And that alone was enough to make him shut his mouth. "You and Jade _love _each other, okay? And you saying you can't be with her—that's just stupid! You guys fight all the time, which is normal… for you two. And honestly, whether or not Robbie, Andre, Tori and I can stand it… it's none of our damn business, nor is it our problem. You guys always seem to work it out in the end, and… I don't know it just seems like each time you fight, you get closer, or you fall more in love or—I don't know." She shrugged, "I just can't imagine you two with anyone else."

He still didn't say anything, so she continued. "I mean, I know what it's like to be that person, watching as all these girls admired your boyfriend… watching and hurting because you know that at any moment he could just dump you and go to one of them."

"Cat—I'm sorry."

"I just understand where she's coming from, because I've been there. But come on, Beck. You can't give up on her, completely. You're right for each other and she—she makes you happier than I've ever seen you. Even in seventh grade when we were going out. And trust me, I have no problem with that, because it's long over, but yeah. Give her another chance, don't let her go."

"How can you say all that?" He asked her, "She's so fucking pushy and possessive and bossy and—" He was cut off when he felt Cat's lips on his. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeper, before she broke it, and looked at him. He just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How did that feel?" She asked him, causing him to struggle for the right words.

"Nothing…I felt nothing."

"And…?"

"It does prove something to me though."

"Cool, what's that?"

"That…there's no one else for me other than Jade and that… despite this possible pregnancy, we can get through anything together, am I right?"

"Yes." Cat nodded, she stood up. "Now let's go."

"Go where?"

She rolled her eyes, "To Jade's."

"Why?"

Really, he can't be that stupid.

"To tell her _everything_ you just told me. Now let's go, we don't have much time."

/

"Okay… Jade." Robbie said after the first movie was over. "Let's go, we need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care." He said, causing her to snap his head towards him. "It's good to let it all out, and… come on, god knows you need to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" She yelled at him, but to her surprise, he didn't even flinch. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

He grabbed her hands and stared at her, "I DON'T CARE! YOU NEED TO!"

"Ugh!" She pushed him away with as much strength as she could, which caused her stomach to flip-flop.

She knew what was coming next.

Without a word, she jumped up, her hand over her mouth and ran to the downstairs bathroom, where immediately she kneeled in front of the toilet, and puked. After a few minutes, she washed her mouth out, and walked back to Robbie who just looked up at her expectantly.

"Now do you want to talk?"

"No." She said, and sat down. "No."

"Fine, then tell me what you running to the bathroom to puke was all about."

"Maybe the ice cream was bad."

"Maybe you're lying."

"God, Robbie! Since when did you become a detective? Leave me alone!"

"No." He told her, "I'm not. I care about you and I want you to be happy and if it means you yelling and screaming at me until I get it out of you, then fine. I'll take it."

She stared at him for a few minutes, trying to read him. "You… you're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She said, throwing her hands up. "I'm frustrated because…" She trailed off.

"Because…?"

"Because I don't feel like Beck understands what it's like to be his girlfriend, how fucking hard it is."

"And why's that?"

"Because girls always look at him and it's just… hard. I feel like he'll leave me, at any second for a girl with big boobs or something since I know guys like that." She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I can't… I can't handle it and he can't handle my jealousy."

"Well, can you imagine being with anyone else?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

"That's… not the answer I was looking for."

"Can I imagine being with anyone else? Honestly?" Jade asked after a few moments of silence and he nodded. "No."

"No?"

She nodded. "No."

"That was a contradiction."

"I really don't give a damn."

"Well, explain to me something else…" Robbie said and she took a deep breath, nodding already knowing what he wanted to ask.

With her eyes closed, she answered him. "I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant?"

"Yeah."

She opened her eyes and saw his expression, which was just one mostly of disappointment.

"And that's what you were probably fighting about, am I right? About you possibly being pregnant?" She nodded. "Well does he know?"

"I sent him a text a few hours ago… he hasn't responded yet."

"Well, be calm and maybe he will soon."

And not a second later, they heard a frantic knock on the door.

/

Beck got in the car with Cat and started it up, noticing his phone was on, he saw that he saw that he had a few (_thousand_) messages.

The first one he focused on though was the one from Jade.

_It read: I'm pregnant_.

"Hey, Beck… ready to go?" She asked and he looked up at her, noticing how innocent she seemed, and nodded.

"Yeah… I'm—I'm ready."

"Good. Because we're going to the flower store first."

He dropped his phone.

/

"_Here, Jade, I brought you flowers." Beck told his girlfriend of two months. She looked disgusted for a moment before saying, "She said you'd like them." And that instantly put a smile on her face._

"_I do, Beck thank you." She told him honestly and then kissed his cheek. "But can I ask what these are for?"_

_He smiled that charming smile of his, "It's for… just being you."_

"_That's so…"_

"_Cheesy? I know."_

_Funny how he was able to think what she was going to say before she even said it. Like he could read her mind. But she had to admit; him being able to finish her sentence (and vice versa) was pretty cute. _

_Big deal; since she rarely ever thought anything was cute or associated it with anything. _

_She put them down beside her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. Then without another word, she leaned in and kissed his lips, gently. _

"_Do you like them?" He asked looking at her lips, and then in her eyes. "Because if you don't…"_

"_I already said I liked them, didn't I?" She teased and then pulled him in for another kiss. "Besides, why are you getting me flowers when you're the one who's birthday is in two days?"_

_He shrugged, "you're my girlfriend, aren't you?"_

"_Well, yeah, but—"_

"_And guys should always bring flowers for her. It's the nice thing to do." _

"_I think you've been reading one too many chick magazines." _

_He shrugged, "I live with my mom… what did you expect?"_

_She looked at him and smiled (actually smiled a sweet smile) "nothing less." And with that she closed the distance in between them, this time applying more pressure to his lips. He was caught off guard at first, but then adjusted and started to kiss her back, just as much if not more. _

_And then, breathlessly he broke it, staring into her eyes. "Jade I know it's been two months, but—"_

"_Shh…" She told him, "I'm the one who made you spit out your drink two weeks ago, when I mentioned we do it, didn't I?" He nodded, "So… then what are you waiting for?" She leaned back on the couch they were sitting on, pulling him on top of her. "Kiss me."_

_And kiss her he did. _

/

"I think you should just let it go…" Andre said, as Tori paced back and forth in her living room. "I mean they haven't responded all day, I don't think they're going to randomly start now."

"I think they will." Tori insisted.

"I don't."

"Why, Mr. Negativity?"

"Because! They're off doing whatever the hell it is! When they want us to know, they'll text or call."

"But why would they do this without us?"

Andre shrugged. "Sometimes, there are things they have to do one their own. Trust me, Tor, I know you _love _to help out, but for some things, you just can't."

She sighed and sat down on the couch, her head on the back of it, she turned. "I guess you're right."

"Well, duh. I'm Andre, I'm always right."

She laughed and playfully smacked him. "Okay, Mr. Cocky."

"I thought I was Mr. Negativity."

"Which one do you prefer?" She asked, "Because I will be happy to give you either name."

He was about to respond when her phone went off, suddenly. She jumped up and quickly grabbed it, her eye widening at what she saw.

"What?" Andre asked, "What does it say?"

"I…Cat just texted me and told me to tell you, assuming you're with me to meet her and Beck at Jade's house."

"What?"

"I…don't know." She looked up. "I have no idea what's going on."

"Well," He said, walking towards the front door. "We won't know anything unless we go there and find out."

"Yeah…" Tori nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah… let's just… go ahead and do that."

/

"Ooh!" Cat squealed, "Get these! She'll love them!"

Beck looked at her, and then at the flowers she pointed out. His eyes widened as he saw _which _ones Cat had pointed out.

They were the ones he'd given Jade two months into their relationship.

"How did…?"

Cat giggled, "I just know." She then dragged an innocent, poor employee over to help them, excitedly shouting into his ear and telling him what to do.

"Oh!" Cat gasped, "Get this too!" She handed him a teddy bear, one that was soft, fluffy, and… black. It was totally Jade's kind of bear.

"Okay, anything else?"

Cat looked around and shook her head, "Nope, I think we're good."

"Good." He said and then walked over to the check out. "I'm not getting anything else."

"Well, you want her back don't you?" Cat asked, and he just stared at her, "Then you should—"

"Girlfriend troubles, bro?" The cashier asked him shaking his head. "I feel sorry for you…"

"Yeah, uh… how much is it?"

"Is this your lady here?" He asked, pointing at Cat who had wandered off a moment to look at other flowers and came back up to him a second later.

"Uh… what?" Cat asked just as Beck shook his head and told him, no.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Uh, no." Cat spoke flatly. "He's like my brother…gross."

And even though he wasn't in the mood to, and was kind of annoyed with how much money he'd spent and still kind depressed, the cute face Cat made when she said that, with her nose scrunched up, made him shake his head and laugh.

And he figured, Cat was a good friend… even if she unintentionally did crazy things.

Like make him laugh when he was feeling down.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they walked out, kissing the top of her head he released her.

"You are certainly one of a kind, Cat. Don't ever change."

She smiled up at him, "I won't." She promised. "Not ever."

/

Jade looked at Robbie and then at the door.

"Huh, he answers messages in a strange way." Robbie mused as Jade rolled her eyes. She got up and went to the door, which was still being knocked on repeatedly and still just as frantic.

She opened the door, only to have her hopes drop the second she did. On the other side stood Tori and Andre.

Damn it.

"Hi…" Jade said quietly and Tori looked at her.

"Is Cat here? She texted me that—"

"We came to see how you were doing." Andre cut her off. "You weren't in school today so—"

"I'm not good." Jade admitted, "But uh, come in and we'll talk more."

Tori nodded, it was so uncharacteristic for Jade to just open the door like that, but whatever it was that made her do it, awesome.

"Okay, thanks." She said, walking in to see that Robbie was on the couch in the family room. "Wait, Robbie? You've been here all day?" He nodded, while Tori turned around, looking confused. "Okay, where's Cat?"

"I haven't spoken to her." Robbie shrugged. "No clue."

"Trina said she saw her leave with B—" Andre stopped talking as soon as he saw the look on Jade's face. "Nevermind, I have no clue where she is."

"It doesn't matter." They heard a voice behind them and turned around. "I'm right here."

/

"Are you nervous?" Cat asked Beck as he stopped the car in front of Jade's house. He shrugged. "Well, at least you didn't run away to Canada." She offered and he just shook his head, then taking his hand she gave it a light, comforting squeeze. "Let's go." She whispered.

Beck said nothing, but got out of the car. He didn't take the flowers or the teddy bear he bought—just in case. He wanted to surprise her with it later if things went well.

Cat looked up, noticing the sky had gotten darker, the clouds looming above them.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." Cat called to him and he nodded, saying nothing more. They walked up the front path of the house, and noticed the door was wide open. And as they got closer, they could hear Tori and Jade talking about Cat.

She sighed, rolling her eyes and stepped inside. "It doesn't matter." She said just as Andre finished his statement, "I'm right here."

They all turned to look at her, Jade's eyes widening when she saw Beck was there.

"Hi." Was all he said and it didn't take even five seconds for Jade to bit her lip, and run to him. She threw her arms around him and held him closer to her as he did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and he looked back at her.

"I got your text."

"Oh." She looked down, in between them, and then back up at him. "I guess… this whole time you were right."

"Wait." Robbie spoke, causing them to look at him. "You knew?"

"Wait, you know?" Beck asked, looking confused and Jade sighed.

"I told him."

"Ohh, okay. So you guys spent the day together." He said and Jade nodded.

"He's actually… fun to be with. He's a good friend, Beck. I take back what I said before. It's actually a lot more bearable to be around him when he doesn't have that annoying puppet." Jade looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"So, what are we gonna do?" He asked her, quietly, "We can't keep fighting anymore about this."

"I know." Jade sighed, "I guess I could control myself, but just one thing." She looked up at him, "You know how much it hurt when you didn't open the door at Tori's? I thought you really wanted it to be over… like I didn't matter to you at all."

"Part of that," Tori spoke up, "Was my sister's fault."

"What?"

"She jumped on his back and made him fall to the ground so that he couldn't get there." Cat said, leaning against Robbie who was now standing behind her.

"But, Jade." He spoke, "I did hesitate."

"I—I did too." Jade told him, "I mean I wanted to open the door, but I didn't."

"Same with me… and now, now I'm miserable."

"You have no idea how I've been feeling all day… just like shit."

"And she puked." Robbie said, earning a glare from Jade. "What I'm just saying."

"Wait, wait." Tori raised her hands. "Wanna tell me what's going on? Because I am so confused right now."

Jade took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"You're—" Tori blinked, "Okay, and is that—" Realization washed over her features as she came to the conclusion. "That's why you guys have been nonstop fighting, because you were arguing over what you should do."

"Right on, Vega." Jade muttered.

"Now it all makes sense!" Andre clapped his hands together. "So… on a serious note, what are you guys going to do?"

"Well…" Jade looked at him, "We kinda are broken up and—"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beck cut her off and she turned to him. Leaning into him she kissed his lips softly.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again."

They kissed again and all their friends started to clap happily, while Cat and Robbie gave each other high fives low in between them.

And then suddenly Cat squealed, "Yay!"

"Yay?" Tori asked, her eyebrow in the air. "What are you yaying?"

"Beck and Jade are back together!" She squealed and then threw her arms around Robbie. "They're back together," She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Yup, they are." And then he held her tight.

The two of them had their private little conversation while Beck and Jade continued to make out, Tori and Andre on the other hand, were just standing there still a bit clueless and confused.

"Well," Tori said, deciding that she didn't care as long as Beck and Jade were happy. "We're gonna just go. It's nice to see you happy again." She said as she pulled Andre with her and out the door.

Jade laughed, and pulled away from Beck. "Yeah." She said looking him in the eye. "It is."

Then she saw from the corner of her eye, Cat and Robbie kissing each other and laughing. Deciding then that she would question it later, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Tell me you love me."

He grinned, "I love you."

She smiled. "Good. I love you too."

/

Beck pulled her outside, covering her eyes just as they both felt a raindrop. He pushed her against his car gently and kissed her softly as she opened the door and got inside.

"I got you something." He said, "It was Cat's idea."

"Cat?"

"Yeah… like you and Robbie we spent the whole day together."

"How was that?"

He shrugged, "Good, she made me realize a lot of things, but anyway, look what I have for you…" He pulled out the teddy bear which made Jade's face light up and the flowers. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Just like what you gave me freshman year."

"Yeah." He whispered, "Just like then."

She sat in her seat for a moment, before she got out of the car. Beck was already leaning against it, so she leaned against him, wrapping his arms around her, she grinned as the rain continued to pour on them, not caring if they got wet.

And then without another word, she kissed him. First on the cheek, then his neck, then his nose and finally his lips.

"I love you, Beck Oliver and nothing, _nothing_ will ever change that."

He smiled, "I love you too, Jade West."

And with that, she kissed him again, happy to be in the moment, and not worry about anything else but herself and her boyfriend.

Life was once again, good.

_Okay, so that's it. I don't know what this was. I just felt sad (a bit) after they broke up in tonight's episode. But in a way it's a good thing. And I just felt like writing my own way of how they got back together, if they did. And as for the reason they were fighting I really couldn't think of anything else, lol._

_Don't shoot me for the Cat/Beck, Jade/Robbie thing. Cat was just trying to prove a point and Robbie… well, he's just Robbie. Tori and Andre not being in on what they were up to… wasn't planned. Just happened that way. _

_So yeah, hope you like it. It's not as good as what I'm guessing is going to be an EPIC episode on when they get back together. I'm sure the writers for the show really thought it through and will not disappoint. _

_Oh, and fun fact about this: I originally was gonna make it much more depressing, but decided on just letting it be kinda… light for once. No drugs, eating disorders, cutting or anything like that. It's more relatable I guess. _

_Okay, well next chapter for Stay With Me up Monday or Tuesday! Talk to you soon! Xoxo._


End file.
